Current schemes for collecting information from geographically distributed sources, for example utility meters, present a number of problems. Manual data collection methods such as those employing human meter readers are costly slow and error-prone. More automated methods generally require large capital outlays, have inadequate capacity to deliver information in a timely manner and are relatively expensive to operate and maintain. Thus, what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for collecting information from geographically distributed sources. What is also needed is an improved method for more efficiently and more accurately collecting utility information from utility meters. Further, what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for collecting information from geographically distributed sources that may be maintained and operated at a lower cost.